


Love Like You

by Cawerkuu



Series: Fics Based Off Of Songs [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Insecurity, Laughter, M/M, Memories, Morality | Patton Sanders Cooks, Multi, Overworking, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Song: Love Like You, Steven Universe References, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cawerkuu/pseuds/Cawerkuu





	Love Like You

~~~~

Another day had risen in the Mind Palace where all was good, besides the constant bickering between Roman and Virgil with a few comments coming both from Logan and Patton. The logical one always corrected one of the two on their grammar or inconsistent behavior while the emotional one went on to scold the two about insulting each other and for them to get along nicely. It was usually like this in the mornings. Patton would offer to make breakfast, all giddy and ready to make something for his family in order to make them happy, as he does most of the time if not all of the time despite most of the sides being tired and not able to deal with childish nature of the heart right away. Logan would yawn and agree with whatever Patton was offering; hurrying to shuffle over and get his usual cup of coffee in his system so he could become productive quickly. Virgil would nod along, walking slowly still daze from being woken up by Patton and still have his nighttime playlist blasting through his large headphones while Roman on the other hand was the only one ready and excited for the day, claiming some obnoxious reasons like 'We need to seize the day, my Padres! Young Patto understand that, don't you my dear friend?' Patton would giggle while both and Logan would glare and retort their beliefs at him.

It was their little family time in the morning, even though not all of them said it outright, they loved this messy nature because it was their normal and their normal was fond of them.

"Here you go, Logan." Patton had happily offered Logan his mug of coffee after he had stepped into the kitchen, still waking up from his sleeping state.

"Oh, this is unexpected of you, Patton. What do I owe the pleasure of my coffee too?" Logan pushed up his glasses back onto the bridge of his nose while Patton giggled at Logan's morning cuteness that he adored since the first moment he saw it when they were younger.

"Nothing, Lo! Can't I make a cup of coffee for my boyfriend just 'because I want to?" Patton smiled sweetly, transferring the heated mug into Logan's cold hands. Patton often complained Logan was always cold but the logical side always denied it, saying he was just fine with the room temperature. Back before they were dating, Patton would always give the excuse of 'I need to heat them up, you're a Popsicle Logan!' in order to hold Logan's hand who would simply agree since it seemed reasonable enough.

"Oh my god, get a room you two." Virgil groaned, making the fake noise of throwing up from their cuteness at the table while waiting for his breakfast.

"Now hush, Virgil! Don't be a hater of this fabulous romance, it's adorable!" Roman threw a smirk at Virgil, leaning closer to the side clad in purple and black.

"It's _sickening,_ Roman, not adorable." Virgil scoffed, rolling his head as he leaned away from Roman who pouted at the movement.

"We're traits, Virgil. We can't get sick, only Thomas can and there's utterly no possible reason Thomas should be able to get ill from Patton making me coffee." Logan stated, pulling out his chair and sitting down across from the two sides who should realize they're perfect for each other but refuse to throw aside their stubbornness and rivalry. At least, that's what Patton often whined about whenever Roman and Virgil flirted (argued).

"It's a saying, Log," Roman said, chuckling at Virgil's loud groan in response to Logan's correction.

"Come on now, don't be mean to us! We can't help it if you guys find us so utterly adorable!" Patton giggled, placing down a plate for each side that was full of eggs, bacon strips, and pancakes with sugary syrup much to Logan's complaint about sugar. ("I hate the crash, Patton." "But sugar is in everything, Lo!") "Oh, Deceit! Come down here!"

"No?" Deceit rose in his chair, smirking like usual. "Oh, how horrible is it to see you all."

"We love you too," Virgil rolled his eyes at Deceit's remark, he understood that he had to lie but they got used to it after a while. He couldn't help it, just like Virgil couldn't help over thinking everything or how Roman couldn't help but have ridiculous ideas when it came to their problems.

"Now that's everyone is here, let's eat up!" Patton cheered, happily sitting between Logan and Deceit. Logan didn't flinch as he cut the egg, watching the yellow yolk spill out when he felt fingers slip through the webs of his own hand and grip his hand. He didn't even half to look over to know Patton was wearing a huge grin with his cheeks flushed from the giddiness feeling the side's heart from their skin touching even if it was just their hands.

"...that's why the people of this world believe in Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl...and Steven!" Logan heard something come from the side of him. He looked up to see the kitchen television on with some sort of cartoon that had 'Steven Universe' as the title of the show before it changed to a pastel like title card that read 'A Single Pale Rose'.

"Heck yeah, I've been waiting eighty-four years for this," Virgil smirked, sitting up in his seat while shoved a piece of cut bacon into his mouth. His honey brown eyes twinkled and his grin grew when Roman groaned, shoving his shoulder for saying that terrible meme.

"What is this animated television production?" Logan said curiously, he recognized the shirt as the main character, 'Steven', wore as Thomas often wore it because he claimed it was, 'Comfy and colorful, just like me!' While it was true they all watched shows together that Thomas watched, certain shows would allow Logan and Deceit to leave the watching of the program because Thomas never had to lie when it came to watching a program on TV and logic wasn't needed until he must protest to the constant watching hours of the same program and try to convince Thomas to pursue some other activity that would allow actual productivity. Logan was around when Thomas watched The Office fifteen and a half times because Patton dragged him to it and the summary and style that it was shot in was intriguing to Logan but once you stay in for one watch session, you're forced to stay for all of them which is why Logan refused any other television session that was offered time and just told Thomas, 'Just sink yourself into the show instead, no need for logic in these programs as it deals with fantasy and fiction where logic is thrown out of the metaphorical window as they say. Just do not go overboard or I will be required to lecture you, understood?' But he never listened to that last part and indeed when Logan was finally left to deal with it, he gave Thomas quite the lecture each time.

"Steven Universe, dude," Virgil said, watching the program play on. Logan found himself confused as Steven was sent into the gem of the character 'Pearl'. Steven was seeking some sort of knowledge that Pearl carried as a burden on her shoulders it seemed and she couldn't psychically tell Steven but she was sending him into her gem to find her phone. Pearl reminded how many regarded Logan.

"Thank you, 'dude'." Logan rolled his eyes and Roman snickered, earning a punch in the arm from Virgil who glared at both of them. The episode carried on as Steven went to many different Pearls, seemingly from different points in her life - during a war, when Steven was conceived, and apparently her life before the war where she was a Pearl for the 'Pink Diamond' character which he assumed was some sort of leader given how Pearl was given an order from her.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god!" Patton squeezed Logan's hand in anticipation for what was to come in the program. Logan watched along, finding himself interested and Patton seemed highly fond of the show so he considered looking into it and seeing if an interest would arise itself for him as well after he went looking into it. He watched as Steven saw a woman unknown to him covered in pink shatter Pink Diamond and she looked up, having Pearl's blue eyes. The unnamed character heard a sound and looked over, her bangs moving that were previously covering the Pearl gem. ("Holy crap!" "Virgil, don't curse!") Steven walked over to Pearl and she entered him in her gem before this shattering took place for him to only discover that the character, Rose Quartz, was Pink Diamond and faked her own shattering in order to escape from 'Blue' and 'Yellow'.

"That was insane! Oh my god, Rebecca Sugar is a non-binary god!" Roman's fingers gripped his hair, grinning widely with his eyes shining with white stars from the enjoyment of the episode. "That was brilliant! Oh my goodness, this is amazing!"

"How, how did they do it?" Virgil smirked widely just as much, seemingly in awe of how the team behind it told the story.

"An interesting End Credit song," Logan muttered, finishing the last piece of his pancake once the show finally clicked off and went on a commercial about Dove X Steven Universe Bullying Campaign.

"Oh, it's an entire song!" Patton said, giggling. "The End Credits piece together to make a whole song, it's really neat!"

"Yeah, it's on YouTube, the music team behind Steven Universe are just gods like you have no idea, Logan." Roman smirked, "You should give it a listen, it's called 'Love Like You'."

"You shouldn't, it's utterly horrible and is disgraceful to all of the cartoon music ever made!" Deceit said, finishing off his plate.

"It sure is!" Patton agreed, knowing Deceit meant it was great and an honor to cartoon music.

"I'll make a mental note," Logan said, flicking his wrist and a notepad and pen poofed before falling into his hands.

"Yeet," Virgil smirked, getting shoved by Roman again with an eye roll. Virgil pulled out of the remote from the common room (basically, a shared room like a living room) with a smirk.

"Why do you have all of the remotes?" Roman glared.

"Because TV helps with anxiety, duh." Virgil smirked, "It's why I have all of the CDs in this place whenever I want them."

"What? You're kidding, right?" Roman gaped, lips parted and eyes wide at the very suggestion of it.

"Am I Princey?" Virgil grinned, placing the remote down and reaching inside his jacket. He pulled out Roman's copy of both 'The Greatest Showman' soundtrack and 'La La Land' soundtrack.

"Thief!" Roman shrieked, snatching the CDs back which only added to Virgil's amusement.

"Why don't you two just kiss already?" Patton whined, watching them both turn beet red.

"W-what are you-" Virgil stuttered but before he finished his sentence, he snatched up the remote and shook his head at Patton. "That's stupid, Patton. We're not in love like you and Logan."

"Y-yeah!" Roman hesitated, glancing over after Virgil disappeared and probably into the common room to watch some more television.

"Isn't the classic Disney movie marathon on today?" Logan questioned, sending a subtle hint Roman's way.

"Of course, it is!" Roman smirked and said goodbye to them before sinking away.

"This breakfast and that episode were horrible, I regret being here!" Deceit said, disappearing as well.

"I loved it too!" Patton giggled before he released Logan's hand. He leaned over and kissed Logan's cheek after saying, "I'm going to get these dishes done now, I'll catch up with you after I'm done?"

"Of course," Logan said, after finishing writing down the task Roman ordered him to do and with the flick of his wrist, it was poofed out of there.

"Great, love you!" Patton squealed, hugging Logan as he stood up to _actually walk_ somewhere unlike the rest of the sides.

"I love you too," Logan offered Patton a small smile, gently hugging him back. Patton happily returned the smile and kissed Logan's cheek one last time before shuffling along his side to get the dishes left by everyone on the table.

* * *

 

Logan opened his laptop, ready to complete the daily tasks he assigned himself. He looked up slightly to see his notepad hanging on a pin on his corkboard with the pen back in his writing utensils drawer. He had a few things to do that was required for him to do every day. It was simple stuff like _'clean your room', 'file papers',_ and _'acquire something new'_. That was just his every day unlike the other four. Patton usually spent his day cooking, cleaning (although the others offered to take over however he said he enjoyed it so they let the man be), and spending time with the rest of them or watching something on TV. Virgil mostly spent his day trying to remain calm with distractions like TV, music, and games with the others while Roman was constantly trying to work on projects like optional songs, ideas for videos, and similar creative projects. Although Logan's days has changed as of recently in the last few weeks, with Patton coming up to his room and trying to get him out. ("You shouldn't stay cooped up in your room all day, sitting at that desk has got to hurt your back, Lo!" "You need to take a break once in a while Lo and enjoy the fresh air, come on let's go outside for a bit!")

He was still iffy about his relationship with Patton. Of course, he loved Patton and he didn't have a doubt in his heart about that. He was new to love and always learning every day with the help of Patton and the others giving him hints. He has 'screwed' (Virgil's words) upon occasion leading him to apologize for hurting Patton's feelings. Thanks to that he has taken a step back and learned to revise his attitude and words in order to not hurt Patton again because he can't bear being the source of Patton's troubles. He was iffy on why Patton chose _him._ Why did Patton fall in love with Logan of all people?

Logan was logic, that was a fact everyone knew and didn't question it at all but him and Virgil were 'tight' as one would put it. They were both apart of the left side of the brain so they shared certain qualities which were overthinking, something that Logan usually was able to find himself doing and step back to think about it rationally and not how he was previously but when it came to his question about _'why him?'_ He just couldn't realize he was doing it. He just didn't get why Patton fell in love with someone so problematic and different from him, someone that had no clue he was in love until Patton confess and he had to go to _freaking Roman_ to question the true nature of his relationship with the heart of Thomas.

But he had tasks to do, such as the one Roman said to do which was 'give a listen' to the End Credit song. He figured it was best to do that first since that would be acquiring something new which would take off his usual task so then he could clean his room and file his papers and start on a new schedule for Thomas for next month which he would have to approach the others with and have approved by at least three of them which was usually a challenge but it was what it was.

He put in YouTube's website and went to the search bar and typed, 'Love Like You' and he saw the pastel like animation as the thumbnail. He clicked on the video and found himself loving the piano sound that plays as soon as it loads.

_If I could begin to be half to be what you think of me, I could do about anything. I could even learn how to love._

He couldn't help but think of his relationship with Patton, he found himself relating to the lyrics right away. He began to think of the times that Patton called him his hero, commented on how smart Logan was, and always complimented Logan about things like his appearance (despite having the same face as the rest of them), his questionable humor, his interests, and etc. He could never seem to stop praising Logan and it was somewhat overbearing because Logan knew better than anyone that he wasn't perfect and had many flaws. Sometimes his flaws were what Patton complimented him on and he found himself having a conflicting opinion on it by then. Patton thinks so highly of Logan and the man himself just can't figure out how he can find Logan so magnificent despite Logan's constant tenancies to disagree with Patton about it. ("You're too kind, Patton, but really I'm not that great." "I will fight you, Patton!")

_When I see the way you act, wondering when I'm coming back. I could do about anything; I could even learn how to love like you. Love like you._

Before they were dating, Logan would often lock himself in his room because he was desperate to get work done and focus without any distractions. Sometimes he would stay in there for days, once he almost stayed in there for an entire week. Of course, the others called him on his phone with concerns but it was mostly Patton who kept calling in a worried fret. He always yelled at Logan to come out in the hallway and fetch the food that Patton made for him. He understood he needed food and that was efficient so he wouldn't deny Patton's order so he agreed without a fight. ("You need to make sure to eat first! And sleep! Make sure to sleep if you won't come out of your room, okay?")

_I always thought that I might be bad, now I'm sure it's true because I think you're so good and I'm nothing like you._

Logan has always surprisingly considered the fact he might be bad because he was different, he was an outlier and like Virgil constantly mentions that being the odd one can lead to the unhappy result of considered 'wrong' or 'useless' at times for himself.. Sure, as logic he was useful and logic shouldn't be considered wrong; there was a reasonably common sense existed after all. But he wasn't some sort of emotion like the rest, they were full of emotions and understandings about what they all with their own sort of goal. Virgil understood he was Anxiety, he knew his job was to protect Thomas from possible harm and while he may go overboard, it works for Thomas even if it can be a tad bit annoying. Roman understood the fact he was Creativity and relished in the fact of it, constantly fighting for his goal which was to create masterpieces and offer something worthy of beauty to the world and while also relishing in the yearn to find love. And Patton, he was Thomas's heart and morality, his reasoning of right and wrong. He knew what he was and he was happy as he was, never questioning who he was or what his purpose was because he knew it too well. He wanted Thomas to be healthy and happy, that was his only goal and sure he often couldn't help the fact that he was at the core of a lot of Thomas's heart and that sometimes caused some unwanted events but nonetheless, he was happy as simply him and encouraged the others to love themselves and see the good in everyone.

But Logan was just logic, common sense, something every human has. Sure, he adored knowledge and often yearned and pestered Thomas about learning new things but it was common sense to try and learn all that you could about the world that surrounds you because you cherish this world and this life that grows around you that was always changing and evolving. His goal? He was just meant to bicker with the others and tries to come up with the most logical outcome but many of the times he tries, he fails. His logical outcome was always faulting in some way or another, as it was to structure and offered no time for dreams and passion. He was all about Thomas remaining as healthy as possible so he could live as long as possible but that was nothing. He didn't really offer anything to the table in his honest opinion although he would never admit if asked due to knowing it would upset the others and make them worry far too much for his liking.

"Hey, Logan! I'm done with the dishes!" Patton's voice announced cheerily and Logan heard the sound of the hinges of his door straining from being open quickly.

_Look at you go, I just adore you. I wish I knew what makes you think I'm so special._

Patton, how cute and perfect could he be? Logan glanced away at the video playing before him on the screen to see his wonderful boyfriend clad in his usual outfit but his clothing had water stains and white bubbles of soap scattered along his blue polo and tan khakis. He even had a little soap in his hair. How was that possible? That was even unknown by Logan himself but it was so adorably Patton-like he couldn't help but smile at the cuteness of his boyfriend's appearance.

"Whatcha doin'?" Patton skipped over to Logan right away with that same grin Logan came to adore more every day he saw it. He placed his hands on the edge of the desk and leaned over to set his chin on Logan's shoulder, watching along with him.

"The song Roman suggested I 'give a listen to', as he put it," Logan said calmly, ignoring the racing in his heart from Patton's closeness.

_If I could begin to do something that does right by you then I would do about anything. I would even learn how to love._

"Then we should watch Steven Universe later together!" Patton said happily, wrapping his arms around Logan's shoulder and squeezing him a little, causing a squeak out of the logical side. "Oops, I'm sorry!! And, uh, of course after you're done with work and you, er, feel like it and such..."

Logan snorted at Patton's nervousness. "I'd love to," He would do anything to make Patton happy, anything in the world.

_When I see the way you look, shaken by how long it took. I could do about anything; I could even learn how to love like you._

When Logan had been in his room for almost a week, he remembered walking done the stairs to go sit with dinner anything and finding Patton about to go on the first step.

"Patton, what a pleasure it is to see you," He had said softly, smiling down at the man at the bottom of the steps who had to look so shocked. His honey brown eyes had been wide, shining with lots of white from the light in the hallway and a certain wetness to cover them, almost as if he was about to break down and cry right then and there. "If you'd allow me after all of my rudeness from before, I'd like to join you and the others with dinner instead of my room this time."

"Y-your project?" Patton whimpered, his cheeks flush red and his eyes were definitely teary behind those thick-framed glasses.

"Completed to perfection," Logan smiled, walking further down the steps. "Shall we?"

"Yes!!" Patton had completely forgotten about the plate of food and Logan assumed he was just so relieved to see Logan out of his room on his own will, that he threw the food to the side and jumped up, throwing his arms around Logan while the other protested. "

"Patton!" Logan screeched, watching in horror as the food was beginning to stain the gray carpet of the carpet a foot or two from the steps. "The food!"

"Oh no!" Patton finally realized after a few more moments of clinging to Logan and finally released the tired trait, shuffling to the food to try and clean it up before it stained the carpet for life.

"Ah, here let me help you," Logan said, hurrying down the rest of the few steps and kneeling down next to Patton, poofing up paper towels from his bedroom.

"Thanks!" Patton gratefully took the roll and ripped off a few paper towels, hurrying to try and soak up the stain. "Dang it, we're such a mess, Lo."

"Sadly, I must admit we are." Logan chuckled, happily watching the twinkle in Patton's eyes when Logan laughed.

Needless to say, the stain refused to leave the Mind Palace.

_Love like you._

Logan stood up, closing his laptop and turned to Patton with a soft smile. He pushed his chair in and reached over, intertwining their fingers. "Let's go and indulge ourselves in Steven Universe, darling."

He relished watching Patton's cheek flush a vibrant shade of red and form a nervous grin before him.

"Y-you sure? Your work..." Patton looked down at their interlocked hands.

_Love me like you._

"It can wait," He squeezed Patton's hand and leaned over, pressing their lips together. He relished hearing Patton's intake of breath and the feeling of Patton's free hand reaching up for the back of his neck, drawing him closer against Patton. He pulled back, seeing Patton's eyes full of love, giddiness, and something that could only be described as pure happiness. "I'm sure."

 


End file.
